Sasukekun
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: Bad tittle, help me fix it. A song fic to the song 'Danny Boy', but i altered it to 'Sasukekun' A SasukeXSakura SasSak whatever. Please review


**Sendo: How many times do we have to say that we don't own Naruto?!**

**Mary: I dunno, but this song is not ours! We just altered it for our purposes. It's originally called Danny boy. It's a song that I have to sing in girls choir. Our version was arranged by Julie Knowles.**

**Sendo: Review mortals!!**

_Blah_**_: lyrics_  
**

_Oh Dear Sasuke, the war, the wars are calling_

You kissed me on the lips, you must go to the war against the sound. You had long sense come back from Orochimaru. I was sad, my darling would be away to long to see our son born. The restoration of the Uchiha clan would be started with you at war. It wasn't fair to either of us.

_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side_

All able shinobi were called, from Konoha to Suna and the Mist. You have to go from Konoha all the way to Otokagaru.. Naruto, who had become the Hokage, couldn't let you stay. So, you were called down to the war without me. Our son doesn't even have a name yet.

_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling_

It's the fall season, roses are dying, Ino-chan's flower shop closed because she fights along side you. Dark clouds fly overhead threatening fall rains. I wonder what it will be like facing a storm without you. Roses, once in their prime fall along side the Marigold: the flower of the dead.

_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide._

You must go Sasuke, I am here alone in the Village. No one else could stay. All of our friends are fighting, except Naruto, but he's busy being Hokage. I wonder what I'll do these days alone without you. I'm a kounoichi, I'm not meant to stay around forever. I want to fight, but I can't.

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_

And you must come back, next summer when the sun shines above. And when our boy is getting older. It may be here in the summer, but I don't know when your coming home. I can only hope that it's soon. I'll see you coming out of the forest, alive and healthy. I will be happy.

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow_

You may come back when the ground is white with snow. When our boys' even older and the village is covered in frost. We draw snowflakes and prepare for the holidays without you. Then I see you out of the frozen glass and we run out to greet you. I will be happy when I see you again.

_I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_

We'll be here forever Sasuke-kun. Me and our son. Through darkness and the light. I just know that you'll come back tomorrow, and if not the day after that. The darkness reminds me of how you used to be and the light reminds me of us now. I'll be here forever Sasuke, forever and ever. I'll be here waiting for you.

_Oh Sasuke-kun, oh Sasuke-kun, I love you so._

I wont let anyone take you away for to long. You are too dear to me. You came back and said that you loved me, I believed you: I love you. The war will end soon and I hope you come home. Loving someone like this would be too hard to loose. Our son still doesn't have a name. . .

_But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying_

Finally you come back, it's fall just as you had left me. Beautiful leaves in shades of brown, red, orange and gold dance, the cherry blossom tree was long sense wilted. Four years it has been Sasuke-kun. You expect me to be there with out son but alas, it is not so.

_And I am dead, as dead I well may be_

Only dust greets you. You walk the halls looking for me, but I'm not there. You quicken your pace checking all the houses in the Uchiha compound. I'm still not there. This time your running, you run patt the graves until one catches your eye. It's been freshly dug.

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying_

You look upon the name of its occupant and shudder, Uchiha Sakura. Your reliving it all again, I know. That night haunts you like a shadow in the back of your mind. It reminds you of the massacre, I feel bad Sasuke-kun, I loved you so. But childbirth can be an awful thing . . .

_And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me._

You kneel and make a prayer. You hope for my happiness in heaven. You curse the war that kept you away and you curse the child. You know it was childbirth that killed me. You try to picture it in your mind, but your mind has been clouded. You stand up with your cloak fluttering.

_And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me_

I hear your soft footfalls above my gave. Even though I am buried six feet under, I can hear them. The steps announce your coming back to me. The steps are quiet and yet I hear them because they belong to you, my love. Your not moving, But I can hear your footsteps.

_And all my grave will warmer sweeter be_

My grave seems warmer, my cold dead heart is warming I am dead, but that does not mean that I can't love. I feel as if the sweet air of the dead is filling me. It has never smelled as sweet. My coffin seems so warm and soft. I feel as though our love is being born anew.

_For you will bend and tell me that you love me_

I can hear your whisper something. I can only wish they are what I think they are. But, Sasuke-kun, you have another to love. Our son, I found him a name: Fudo, for he will be as fiery as you are. I can only hope for that. Your words are become clearer, they say 'I love you'

_And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me_

Your words calm me and I close my eyes for good. The waters of death carry me forth and I see a woman. She has black hair and blue eyes, clothed in black robes. She tells me that she is death and I follow her. I have no reason to stay behind. And I whisper through my dead lips

_"Oh Sasuke-kun, Oh Sasuke-kun I love you so."_

**Mary: Sendo-chan, you advertised yourself in there.**

**Sendo: I know, but I fail to care.**

**Mary: Whatever, please review.**

**Sendo: Flames will be used to replenish the flames of hell.**

**Mary: . . . . . . . . Right.**


End file.
